


Palpiti di vita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [8]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multipairing e multishipping nel fandom Disney.[Presenti crossover].





	1. Chapter 1

Palpiti di vita

  


Ringrazio anche solo chi legge  
  
Flynn/Rapunzel, What if, deadFlynn! (Rapunzel, l'intreccio della torre)  
  
Cap.1 Lutto  
  
Il vento passava tra i corti capelli castani di Rapunzel facendoli ondeggiare. La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le fronde della foresta divenendo dei sottili raggi candidi, che facevano brillare le gemme che decoravano la corona della giovane principessa. La ragazza avanzò, i piedi le affondavano nel terreno umido ricoperto di foglie secche ed erba. Raggiunse la lapide a forma di croce di pietra e la accarezzò con le dita affusolate. Una lacrima le rigò il viso pallido. Il lungo vestito nero che indossava la giovane le aderiva al petto. Osservò il nome scritto sulla lapide: “Eugene Fitzherbert”. Singhiozzò più forte, piangendo e si coprì la bocca con la mano.  
  
[110].

  


Ringrazio anche solo chi legge  
  
Kristoff/Anna (Frozen)  
  
Cap.2 Gelosia  
  
Anna mise le mani sui fianchi e gonfiò le guance, sbuffando sonoramente.  
“La fornaia ti guarda sempre” si lamentò.  
Kristoff le mise le mani massicce sui fianchi e la sollevò, facendola girare intorno a sé.  
“Mettimi giù” si lamentò la ragazza, dimenando le gambe.  
“Per me esisti solo tu ed esisterai sempre solo tu. Perché il nostro è un amore vero, profondo e curato… ed è nato dal ghiaccio come il primo fiore di primavera” la rassicurò. La baciò sulle labbra. Anna gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, si sporse e lo baciò a sua volta. Si staccò e gli sorrise.  
“Ed io mi scioglierò sempre per te” promise.  
  
[110].

  


Ringrazio anche solo chi legge  
  
  


Hans/Elsa (Frozen)

 

Cap.3 Prigionia

Hans si appoggiò contro la parete della cella, teneva gli occhi bassi e i capelli gli ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso, rabbrividiva per l’umidità. La porta di legno si aprì, con una serie di cigolii. Hans sollevò lo sguardo, vedendo l’orlo della gonna della regina che avanzava verso di lui.

“A breve verrai rimandato a casa” disse Elsa.

“Per essere ignorato mentre servo i miei fratelli? Solo per solo, preferisco rimanere in prigione qui, almeno non dovrò spalare il letame dei loro maledetti cavalli” ringhiò Hans. Elsa lo guardò.

< Sembra così diverso, debole, spezzato > pensò.

“Se è questo il tuo desiderio, rimarrai in questa cella” disse gelida.

[110].

  


  


     
  
  
Flynn/Rapunzel (Rapunzel, l'intreccio della torre).  
Ha partecipato al Dralloween. Prompt 16: Succubus.  
  


Scritta per SuperSara. 

Cap.4 Racconti

Flynn era accomodato sul letto con un libro. Rapunzel al suo fianco aveva le mani adagiate sulla spalla di lui e su di esse aveva appoggiato il mento.

“E Flynn a questo punto del racconto incontra una bellissima ‘Succube’ dai capelli castani. Ti ho mai detto che preferisco le castane?” domandò con voce calda.

“Succube?” domandò Rapunzel. Flynn le indicò la figura rappresentata sul libro. Era una giovane da un succinto abito rosso dai bordi frastagliati, con delle lunghe unghie aguzze e delle ali sulla schiena. Rapunzel ridacchiò.

“Fammi indovinare, si fa battere da una donna” sussurrò. Flynn le fece l’occhiolino.

“Le donne così fregano sempre gli avventurieri” rispose.

[109].

  


     
Buon 2017!  
  
Crossover Elsa/Mulan.  
  
Cap.5 La principessa e la guerrieria  
  
  


Elsa sciolse le gambe accavallate, lo spacco le lasciava scoperte le cosce nivee. Si piegò in avanti e guardò la mora in viso. L'orientale le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le porse una spada.

"Ecco l'arma del principe Hans, per risanare il vostro onore" le disse. Elsa si piegò in avanti, prese la spada incartata con le dita affusolate. Se la appoggiò sulle gambe e mosse una mano, dei fiocchi di neve azzurri brillarono e fecero apparire uno sgabello di ghiaccio. Elsa appoggiò la spada sullo sgabello e si piegò in avanti, curvando la schiena. Accarezzò le labbra di Mulan con l’indice.

“Sei più preziosa del mio onore” le sussurrò.

 

[109].

  


  


     
Jack/Merida. Crossover Brave e Le 5 leggende.  
  
  
  


Cap.6 Innamorato

Jack osservò Merida accarezzare un fuoco fatuo, sfiorandone la superficie con le dita pallide. Sorrise, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerato. Le guardò la guancia puntellata di efelidi, scese lungo il collo di lei e si concentrò sulle sue labbra. La ragazza sorrideva e il suo volto era incorniciata da disordinati capelli vermigli.

Jack sospirò, appoggiandosi con entrambi i gomiti al proprio bastone. Sospirò nuovamente e lo sbuffo fece sollevare una delle sue ciocche argentee.

Merida di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i suoi boccoli rossi, la luce del sole li faceva brillare di riflessi aranciati.

“Non sono bellissimi?” chiese.

“Bellissimo” rispose Jack.

< Come te… credo di amarti, mia amazzone> pensò.

 

[109].

  


  


     
Pocahontas/Nakoma, scritta per SuperSara.  
  
Cap.7 Bacio sotto la barca  
  
  


Nakoma alzò il capo, ansimando. Le gocce d’acqua le scivolavano lungo il viso, i suoi capelli mori ancora raccolti gocciolavano umidi e le aderivano alla pelle abbronzata. I suoi occhi scuri si rifletterono in quelli di Pocahontas dinnanzi a lei. Entrambe le giovani indiane sorridevano, muovendo braccia e gambe. I loro corpi immersi nell’acqua ghiacciata si dibattevano rimanendo a galla. I loro capi sfioravano la barca che le ricopriva. La luce azzurrina dell’acqua si riverberava sul legno intorno e sopra di loro.

Pocahontas trasse a sé la migliore amica delicatamente, si piegò e la baciò, assaporandone le labbra piene. Nakoma avvampò, ricambiando.

 

[102].

  


  


     
Zootropolis. NickxJudy.  
  
Cap.8 Nick a caccia

 

Judy incrociò le braccia al petto e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sai, sei insolitamente bravo a baciare” disse secca. Batté un paio di volte la zampa per terra, fissando in viso la volpe. Nick sorrise, facendo fremere il muso, e s’indicò.

“Noi volpi abbiamo un talento per queste cose. È una cosa da carnivori, sbraniamo le nostre prede in ogni senso” sussurrò. Le accarezzò le lunghe orecchie. Judy gli afferrò la coda facendogli sfuggire un verso di fastidio.

“Vuol dire solo che ti sei esercitato con altre prima di me” borbottò. Nick sospirò e negò con il capo.

“Mi farai impazzire, poliziotta” borbottò.

 

[102].

  


  


     
Crossover con gli X-Men.   
AU. Frozen. Scritta per SuperSara.  
  
Cap.9 Strana visita

  
  


Elsa rabbrividì, aggrappata alla gamba del padre. Il genitore le appoggiò una mano sul capo.

“Elsa, piccola mia, vieni pure” disse gentilmente la madre. Elsa tremò e alzò il capo, guardando il padre.

“Vai pure dalla mamma” disse il sovrano. Elsa deglutì e raggiunse la madre, rabbrividendo. La piccola alzò il capo e guardò l’uomo seduto su una sedia a rotelle davanti a sé.

“Ciao Elsa, il mio nome è Charles Xavier. Mi hanno detto che possiedi un meraviglioso dono” disse gentilmente. Elsa alzò lo sguardo verso la madre.

“Questo signore ti insegnerà a dominare i tuoi poteri” spiegò quest’ultima.

[100].

  


  


     
Scritta per SuperSara.  
Cross-over con gli X-men. AU. Frozen.  
  
  
Cap.10 La tristezza della principessa  
  
  


Elsa appoggiò le mani sul davanzale e vide il vetro ricoprirsi di fiocchi di neve, le venature azzurrine si allargarono ricoprendo la finestra. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia biondo platino.

“Stai ancora guardando fuori?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò e vide Tempesta avanzare verso di lei.

“S-scusa. Non volevo” mormorò Elsa. Tempesta le sorrise.

“Tranquilla. Bobby Drake ha congelato tutto il secondo piano” la tranquillizzò. La raggiunse e le accarezzò la testa.

“Ti manca casa, vero?” domandò. Elsa arrossì e annuì.

“Sai, non sei l’unica principessa lontana da casa. Anche a me manca il mio regno” ammise.

[102].

     
  


Gru/Lucy. Cattivissimo me.

So che non è Disney, ma essendo di animazione l’ho inserita qui.

 

Cap.11 Un nuovo arrivo

 

Lucy si sporse sulle punte dei piedi e accarezzò la testa liscia di Gru.

“Nostra figlia è ancora convinta che da qui uscirà un pulcino come da un uovo” disse gentilmente.

“Che Dio la benedica, spero non cresca in fretta come le sue sorelle” sussurrò Gru. Lucy ridacchiò e rimise i talloni per terra.

“E mi chiedo quanto velocemente crescerà il loro fratellino” disse. Gru spalancò un occhio, il suo naso aguzzo tremò.

“Fratellino?” domandò. Lucy si accarezzò il ventre leggermente rigonfio.

“C’è sicuramente un ovetto da cui sta per uscire un pulcino” spiegò, facendo l’occhiolino.

“S-sei… incinta…” biascicò Gru. Lei annuì e Gru crollò a terra svenuto.

  


  


     
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7hPtc1WIIg.  
  


Saetta/Sally. Cars.

So che non è Disney, ma essendo di animazione l’ho inserita qui.

 

Cap.12 Amore su quattro ruote

 

Saetta inarcò un sopracciglio di metallo rosso e fece rullare le proprie ruote, mentre Sally gli girava davanti, ruotando su se stessa. La macchina blu indossava una serie di veli semi-trasparenti azzurro chiaro.

Sally si alzò e mise le ruote superiori su un letto a forma di cono stradale. Dimenò la parte inferiore facendo cadere il primo dei veli. Saetta ghignò intravedendo il tatuaggio di Sally. Quest’ultima salì sul letto con tutte e quattro le ruote, si scrollò facendo cadere tutti il resto dei veli che volarono all’interno della stanza.

“Spero tu non sia una saetta anche nel cambio d’olio fuori dalle gare” sussurrò Sally.

[105].

  


     
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmEGOiAfsws.  
  


Raspuntin/Anastasia. Anastasia. What if.

So che non è Disney, ma essendo di animazione l’ho inserita qui.

 

Cap.13 Sarai mia

 

“Nella morte e nell’aldilà tu sarai MIA!” gridò Rasputin. Indossò una parrucca vermiglia e vide, nello specchio magico davanti a lui, apparire la figura del viso di Anastasia. Si passò la spazzola tra i capelli finti.

“Certo, ragazzina, io sarei una te molto più bella” sussurrò. Si portò una mano al petto e aprì le dita, le unghie aguzze gli sfiorarono la pelle morta. Sorrise, mostrando i denti gialli al cui interno strisciavano vari insetti. Fece l’occhiolino alla figura fittizia davanti a sé.

“Però sono sicuro, che appena sarai nelle mie grinfie, riuscirò a renderti bella come tua madre e ugualmente coinvolta” sibilò.

[103].

  
  


     
  


Dimitri/Anastasia. Anastasia. Dopo la fine del film.

So che non è Disney, ma essendo di animazione l’ho inserita qui.

 

Cap.14  Intimità russa

 

“Che cosa fai?” domandò Dimitri. Anastasia uscì da sotto l’ampia gonna blu del vestito.

“Mi chiedevo se finalmente sarei riuscita a trovare il Circo russo” spiegò. Dimitri sospirò e la guardò raggiungerlo. La principessa si sedette accanto a lui sul letto. La nave in cui si trovavano ondeggiavano mossa dalle onde del fiume. Dimitri le baciò il collo.

“Di sicuro, mia imperatrice…” sussurrò.

“Ora solo contessa” ribatté Ania, mentre lui le accarezzava i fianchi e risalì fino ai suoi seni.

“… non hai classe” borbottò Dimitri. Mordicchiò un capezzolo della rossa, che lo raggiunse con una gomitata. Dimitri gemette di dolore.

“Bambinone” borbottò Anastasia.

[104].

  
  


     
  


Stayne/Alice. Alice nel paese delle meraviglie.

So che non è di animazione, ma è Disney e perciò metto qui questa drabble.

 

Cap.15  Ultimi momenti

 

Stayne strinse l’unico occhio, il suo corpo era accasciato sulla sedia e dal suo petto squarciato stava sgorgando del sangue.

“Avrei… voluto… rivederti…” farfugliò.

 

_Stayne si sporse e leccò la fronte spaziosa di Alice._

“ _Mi piacciono le testi grandi, soprattutto quelle con un grande cervello come la tua. Ed è molto più proporzionata di quella bulbosa della Regina Rossa. Deve avere un tumore all’interno” sussurrò con voce roca. Si mise una liscia ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e sorrise._

_Alice arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle._

“ _Io, però, sono pazza” mormorò. Stayne ghignò._

“ _Lo siamo tutti” la rassicurò dolcemente._

[100].

  
  


     
  


Mad Hatter/Alice. Alice nel paese delle meraviglie.

So che non è di animazione, ma è Disney e perciò metto qui questa drabble.

 

Cap.16 Amore e follia

 

Alice afferrò il polso del Cappellaio e lo attirò a sé. Il Cappellaio rischiò di cadere, fece un saltellò e le si mise davanti. Ridacchiò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i riccioli rossi. Alice chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Il Cappellaio chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio. Entrambi approfondirono il bacio, socchiudendo le labbra e le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

Il Cappellaio si staccò e piegò di lato il capo.

“Avventura, ebrezza e follia. Andrei da Tempo a chiedergli di rivivere quel momento altre cento volte, è decisamente più interessante dell’ora del tè” disse con voce gioviale.

“Possiamo riviverlo senza bisogno di Tempo” rispose Alice.

[109].

  
  


     
Tadashi/Honey. Big Hero 6.

Cap.17 Leggeri tocchi

Tadashi sfidò gli occhiali di Honey e le sorrise.

“Così non ci vedo” si lamentò lei. Allungò le mani davanti a sé. Tadashi le prese nelle sue e se le portò al viso.

“Guardami con il tatto” sussurrò. Honey arrossì e chinò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondo vaniglia.

“Dai” la incalzò Tadashi. Si abbassò il cappellino da baseball, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche more, il suo volto era in ombra. Honey chinò il capo, sentendo le orecchie bruciarle e gli accarezzò il volto.

“S-sei bello anche solo al tocco” ammise. Tadashi si sporse e la baciò.

[101].

  
  


     
Scritto per Stregattina. Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie.  
Il film è Disney, anche se non è di animazione e perciò lo metto qui.  
  
Cap.18 Strade di pazzia  
  


Lo Stregatto volò intorno alla testa di Alice, dimenando la coda. La giovane dai capelli biondo chiaro lo seguì con lo sguardo, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Non vuoi proprio indicarmi dove andare?” chiese. Lo Stregatto fece ondeggiare la testa, i suoi baffi fremettero.

“Andare ed essere sono cose che puoi conoscere solo tu. Scegli la tua strada, tanto qui tutte portano dai matti e, se ti trovi qui, anche tu sei già folle” disse. Scomparvero le sue orecchie e la coda, man mano il corpo. I suoi occhi gialli saettarono, scomparvero insieme alla testa. Rimase il ghigno ondeggiare nel cielo, circondato da del fumo.

[105].

  
  


     
Scritto per Stregattina. La Bella e la Bestia.  
Post-film.  
  
  
Cap.19 Libreria  
  
  


Belle accarezzò le copertine di alcuni dei libri. Ne prese uno dalla copertina azzurra e se lo strinse al petto. Udì dei passi alle sue spalle e si girò.

Si trovò davanti Adam e vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi blu intenso di lui.

“Sono lieto che a distanza di anni il mio regalo vi piaccia ancora” disse. Belle sorrise e si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

“E sono convinta che tutta una vita non mi basterà per leggerli tutti, ma anche nostro figlio apprezzerà questo luogo” disse. Adam si tolse la giacca di raso blu e l’appoggiò sulle spalle minute di Belle.

[102].

  
  


     
Buona festa per le donne!  
Scritta per Ka93.  
Ispirata alla scena di Mulan II° in cui Shang sembra morto.  
  
Cap.20 Il coraggio nel dolore  
  
  


Mulan conficcò la spada nel terreno e cadde in ginocchio. La pioggia le scivolava lungo i capelli, le solcava il viso mischiandosi alle lacrime. Il ponte spezzato cigolava, ondeggiando.

Strinse la mano e vi conficcò le unghie, aprì dei tagli a mezzaluna da cui sgorgò del sangue che si mischiò con la pioggia.

“Shang” gemette. Abbassò il capo, facendo ricadere in avanti il capo.

Un lampo illuminò tutt’intorno di riflessi azzurrini.

Mulan rialzò il capo di scattò, chiuse gli occhi e si pulì il viso dalle lacrime con l’altra mano. Si raddrizzò in piedi.

“Compirò la missione per entrambi” giurò.

  
[100].

     
Non è un Disney, ma è sempre un film di animazione.  
Scritto per Mergana.  
Alla ricerca di Camelot. Lionel/Juliana.  
  
Cap.21 La moglie del cavaliere  
  
  


“Noi cavalieri di Camelot siamo come fratelli. Un’unica realtà sotto la guida del re che estraendo la spada dalla roccia ha fatto cessare ogni guerra. Hanno bisogno di me, non posso abbandonarli. Soprattutto quel giovane garzone che ha perso la vista, sono la sua unica speranza per diventare cavaliere” disse Lionel.

In lontananza si sentivano i versi dei gabbani, l’aria salmastra gli pungeva le narici, i lunghi capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Lo so, ma io non so se riesco a gestire da sola la fattoria e nostra figlia. Ti assomiglia così tanto, è uno spirito libero” ammise Lady Juliana.

Il marito la baciò.

“Andrà tutto bene” la rassicurò.

[110].

  
  


     
Non è un Disney, ma è sempre un film di animazione.  
Scritto per Mergana.  
Ispirato alla canzone 'Vedo con gli occhi tuoi', soundtrack del film.  
Alla ricerca di Camelot. Garret/Kayley.  
  
Cap.22 Oggi cavalieri  
  
  


“Guidami. Lo sai che vedo con i tuoi occhi” disse Garret. Allungò le mani verso Kayley e lo aiutò a scendere da cavallo.

“Mi hai guidato nella foresta magica, non hai bisogno di me” rispose lei.

“Al contrario. Io non riesco a muovermi in quello che è il tuo mondo” sussurrò Garret.

“Non sarà il mondo degli uomini che ti hanno scacciato. Siamo cavalieri di un re diverso dagli altri uomini, accompagnato da uno stregone buono. E se mai non saremo più capaci di affrontare il mondo degli altri, potremo rimanere nelle nostre terre. Nei nostri possedimenti, le regole saranno le nostre” lo rassicurò la moglie.

[106].

  
  


     
Gli Aristogatti.  
Romeo/Duchessa.  
  
Cap.23 La dichiarazione del gatto  
  
  


Romeo alzò la testa e osservò il cielo blu notte. La luce della luna illuminava la Torre Eifell, filtrando da oltre le nuvole.

Volse lo sguardo verso Duchessa, nelle iridi azzurre di lei si riflettevano le stelle.

“ _Te l’ho detto che le iridi tua so zaffiri lucenti_ ” disse con marcato accento romano.

I baffi di Duchessa vibrano, batté le palpebre facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“Siete davvero romantico e non so come ringraziarvi per l’aiuto che state dando a me e ai miei gattini” ammise lei.

Romeo avvolse la coda di Duchessa con la propria.

“Tu mi piaci. Adoro quei micetti e vorrei occuparmene insieme a te” si dichiarò.

[109].

  
  


     
Il film è un Disney, anche se non è di animazione, perciò l'ho inserito qui.  
Troy/Sharpay. High School Musical.   
  
  
Cap.24 La ricca e il povero  
  
  
Troy appoggiò le mani su quelle di Sharpay. La giovane le sentì bollenti sulle proprie, avvertiva i calli di lui in contrasto con la propria pelle liscia. Strinse a sua volta il manico della mazza da golf. Il corpo di lui premeva contro il proprio. La giovane piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi. Sporse in fuori il fianco, facendo gonfiare la gonnellina rosa.  
“Sei davvero un ottimo allenatore” disse con voce trillante, sporgendo le labbra a cuore. Le sue ciglia ondeggiarono.  
“Tu sei un’ottima allieva” rispose Troy.   
Sharpay si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.  
  
[101].

  
  


     
E' un film d'animazione, ma non è Disney. Lo inserisco qui ugualmente.  
Hotel Transylvania.  
Johnny/Mavis.  
  
  
Cap.25 La vampira preoccupata  
  
  


Johnny strinse a sé la moglie, cullandola.

“Non dovresti preoccuparti così. Nostro figlio se la sa cavare” le disse dolcemente. Si piegò e le diede un bacio sulla testa, sui corti capelli mori.

Mavis sospirò, socchiudendo le labbra. La luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra le illuminava i canini lattei.

“Lo so. Semplicemente è un vampiro così dotato, potente, che ho paura che all’accademia per mostri possa non essere accettato. Potrebbero avere paura di lui gli altri mostri stessi” mormorò con voce roca. Strinse le ginocchia con le mani. “Sono ansiosa come mio padre, vero?” domandò.

Johnny le sorrise.

“E come lui sei un ottimo genitore” la rassicurò.

  
  
[109].

  
  


     
Il gobbo di Notre Dame  
Febo/Esmeralda.  
  
Cap.26 Notte a Parigi  
  
  


Febo osservò i capelli mori di Esmeralda fare contrasto sulla pelle chiara del proprio petto, contro la leggera peluria bionda che gli ricopriva gli addominali. Osservò le labbra piene e rosse di lei, che erano socchiuse. Il respiro della moglie era regolare e risuonava nella stanza.

Il capitano delle guardie strinse con una mano la testata del proprio letto e sorrise.

La camera era illuminata dalla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa. I mozziconi di candela, brillavano di riflessi argentei. Le ombre dei mobili si stagliavano sul pavimento.

Febo si leccò le labbra, sfiorando la guancia abbronzata di lei.

  
  
[101].

  
  


     
Scritta sentendo: HELLFIRE \- Metal Cover by Jonathan Young (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame)  
Il Gobbo di Notre Dame.  
Frollo/Esmeralda, oneside, leggermente non-con.  
  
  


Cap.27 Hellfire

“Io posso proteggerti dal tuo peccato. Salvarti da te stessa” disse Frollo. Strofinò le mani tra di loro e guardò Esmeralda indietreggiare. La gitana si nascose dietro un candelabro, stringendo un pugno. La capra al suo fianco si era piegata in avanti, mostrando le corna.

L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce che filtrava dalle grandi vetrate della cattedrale e si sentiva l’odore dell’incenso.

“Tu devi solo scegliere me. Posso tutelarti, devi solo scegliere me” disse. Le sue iridi brillarono e il suo viso si piegò in un sorriso, che faceva risaltare le sue rughe.

Esmeralda assottigliò gli occhi, osservando il Cardinale.

"Mai" ringhiò.

[102].

  
  


  
  


     
Diego/Shira.  
L'era glaciale.  
Non sono sicura che questo film sia Disney, ma lo metto qui perché è un cartone d'animazione che rientra nella tipologia.  
  
  
Cap.28 La promessa alla pirata  
  
  


“Tu sei importante per me. Lo capisco che tu sia uno spirito libero, ma se senti il richiamo del mare, mia pirata, verrò con te” disse Diego. Dimenò la coda furiosamente, alcune ciocche della sua peluria arancione si erano ingrigite.

Shira socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Lasceresti il tuo branco per me?” chiese. Diego annuì.

“Per loro ho lasciato la mia famiglia. Sono un girovago che segue il suo cuore” ammise.

“Sarò io a rimanere accanto a te. Giurami soltanto che non mi incatenerai mai. Non resisterei” disse Shira. Strofinò il suo muso su quello di lui.

“Te lo giuro” le promise Diego.

[106].

  
  


  
  


     
La principessa e il ranocchio.  
Naveen/Tiana.  
  
  
Cap.29 La sorpresa del principe  
  
  


Tiana sgranò gli occhi, socchiuse la bocca e se la nascose con la mano.

“Non ci credo. Non può essere davvero possibile” biascicò con voce rauca. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e negò con il capo.

Naveen si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, scompigliandoli e ridacchiò.

“Esagerata. Non è niente di che” borbottò.

Tiana si sporse in avanti e prese la tazza di cioccolata, decorata con la panna, avvicinandola al viso.

“Sei riuscito a cucinarla da solo! Certo che è sorprendente, non si è nemmeno bruciata” disse. Inspirando l’odore della cioccolata.

Naveen le fece l’occhiolino.

“Per te questo è altro” disse seducente.

[106].

  
  


  
  


     
Jack/Tooth.  
Le cinque leggende.  
Lo inserisco in questa raccolta in quanto film d'animazione, anche se non è Disney.  
  
  
Cap.30 Primo incontro  
  
  


Il piccolo Jack alzò il cuscino rattoppato e nascose il dentino sotto il cuscino. Indietreggiò e sorrise, gli mancava uno dei denti davanti. Si voltò e corse nell’altra stanza, raggiungendo la madre che si stava accarezzando il ventre rigonfio.

“Vai a dormire” disse la donna. Il bambino chiuse gli occhi e annuì.

“È stato il più bel compleanno!” trillò. Corse nuovamente in camera sua e si coricò, sbadigliando. Si addormentò.

La finestra si aprì silenziosamente.

“Ha i denti più belli che abbia mai visto” sussurrò Tooth. Penetrò nella stanza.

 “E anche il sorriso più fiducioso”. Aggiunse guardando i denti lattei del piccolo.

[102].

  
  


  
  


     
Scritta per Ludo1123456.  
Il Gobbo di Notre Dame.  
Quasimodo/Madeleine.  
  
  
  
Cap.31 Artista  
  
  


Madeleine si sedette sulla neve che ricopriva il letto, rabbrividendo a contatto con il manto candido.

Quasimodo si piegò in avanti, flettendo le gambe tozze facendole tremare e le appoggiò la coroncina di fiorellini candidi creati con la pasta del pane e dipinti.

La giovane gli sorrise, le sue gote divennero rosate. Prese tra le mani scattanti e delicate quella di lui, era ruvida e leggermente ricoperta di peli.

“Amerò sempre il tuo lato artista” disse gentilmente. Il vento gelido le sferzava il viso pallido, facendole ondeggiare i capelli biondo oro.

Quasimodo le fece un sorriso storto, sorridendo a sua volta.

 

[101].

  
  


     
Tooth/Jack. Le cinque leggende.  
Scritta per Mergana.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bZgkrCzIfQ.  
  
  
  
Cap.32 Fiocchi di neve  
  
  


Thoot alzò il capo, facendo frullare le ali. Socchiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il petto, sentendo le piume sotto le dita.

“Cosa guardi?” si sentì domandare. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò, guardando Jack raggiungerla.

“L-la neve” ammise. Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Piace molto anche a me… temo però che sia alquanto normale” rispose Jack. Ridacchiò e fece roteare il proprio bastone. I suoi piedi nudi aderivano al pavimento della terrazza.

“Mi ricordano tanti dentini che cadono, portando con loro dei ricordi colmi della speranza di cui viviamo noi Guardiani” disse la fata.

  
  


[103].

     
ImperatriceAlessandraRomanoff/Rasputin.  
Scritta per Mergana. Spero di aver capito quale coppia volesse.  
  
  
Cap.33 L'imperatrice  
  
  


Alessandra si accomodò sul sedile di marmo e si passò la mano con le dita affusolate sulla larga gonna ricamata d’oro. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli rossi dietro la schiena. Osservò Rasputin avanzare.

Il monaco ondeggiava ad ogni passo, facendo penzolare la reliquia che portava alla cintola. L’uomo sorrideva, mostrando i denti gialli e teneva le dita unite. Le ossa gli premevano contro la pelle ingrigita.

“La medicina che ho portato al vostro giovane figlioletto, ‘sta funzionando? Il suo sangue è nuovamente vitale?” domandò con voce lasciva.

Alessandra si alzò in piedi.

“Non avreste i miei favori se così non fosse” disse gelida.

  
  


[106].

  
  


  
  


     
Alex/Gia.   
Madagascar.  
Non è un Disney, ma lo inserisco qui perché rientra nell'animazione.  
  
Cap.34 Il leone imbranato  
  
  


Alex piegò la testa di lato, facendo ondeggiare la lunga criniera castana. Fece l’occhiolino alla fidanzata, alzò e abbassò le dita di una zampa, facendo un basso ruggito di gola.

Gia inarcò un sopracciglio, era intenta a truccarsi le macchie della pelliccia di viola fosforescente.

“Hai mal di gola?” domandò.

“Cos… no!” si lamentò il leone.

“Influenza? Gargarismi?” gli chiese ancora Gia.

“NO!” si lamentò Alex, saltellando sul posto. Dimenò la coda, gonfiò il petto e se lo indicò, facendo un altro ruggito.

“Vuoi litigare?” lo interrogò Gia.

“No, voglio sedurti. Ti desidero tantissimo e…” balbettò Alex. Gia lo baciò.

                                                          

[100].

  
  


     
Mulan.  
Mulan/Shang. What if. Deathfic!  
  
Cap.35 Morte in battaglia  
  
  


Shang cercò di detergere il sangue che fuoriusciva a fiotti dalla ferita.

“N-no… Ping. Sei stato così coraggioso e…” biascicò. La giovane socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Abbiamo fermato gli Unni. Ho reso onore alla mia famiglia” sussurrò con voce roca. Un rivolo di sangue le colò dalla bocca.

“I-io. Lo so che sei un ragazzo, però…” farfugliò il generale.

Mulan gli sorrise e negò con il capo.

“S… sono una… ragazza. S-sono venuta per… salvare mio padre” ammise.

Shang sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo. Mulan tossì sangue, abbandonandosi esanime tra le sue braccia.

“T-ti… amo… anche i…” farfugliò. Esalò l’ultimo respiro.

                                                          

[100].

  
  


     
Mulan.  
Mulan/Shang. What if. Deathfic!  
Seguito di Morte in battaglia.  
  
  
Cap.36 Il rispetto del nemico  
  
  


I cinque unni sopravvissuti si accomodarono seduti sulla neve, tra i mori semiseppelliti nel manto candido.

Shan-Yu allungò il braccio e il suo falco vi si posò di sopra, lanciando un verso stridulo.

“Mio signore, ci conviene attaccare adesso. Non si aspettano di vederci ancora vivi e hanno abbassato la guardia” disse il suo uomo più fedele. Il suo viso affilato era teso, il mento aguzzo sporto in fuori, gli occhi sottili socchiusi.

“Così faremo, ma non adesso. Rispetteremo la morte del coraggioso soldato della Montagna, l’unico avversario degno che io abbia incontrato in questo luogo. Passati i giorni i lutto, li spazzeremo via” rispose Shan-Yu.

                                                          

[106].

  
  


     
AU.   
Vanellope/Ralph, oneside. Vanellope qui è anche più grande.  
E' un film d'animazione e lo inserisco qui, ma non è Disney.  
  
Cap.37 Prima della gara  
  


 

Vanellope si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda nera alta che indossava. Passò una spugna sopra il cofano della propria auto da corsa.

Ralph incrociò le braccia e la fissò da dietro.

“Mi sembra ieri che giravi intorno a me e tuo padre, prima delle gare. Ed ora, sarai tu a guidarla al suo posto proprio per la gara finale del Gran Prix” disse.

Vanellope si raddrizzò e raggiunse il muscoloso meccanico, abbracciandolo.

“Proprio oggi è un anno che ti sei deciso a farmi essere la tua pilota” disse. Si sporse sulle punte e gli baciò una guancia.

                                                          

[102].

  
  


     
Il re leone.  
Scar/Sarabi, oneside.  
  
Cap.38 L'invidia del leone

 

Il leoncino si passò la lingua sulla pelliccia scura, il vento caldo della savana gli sferzava il muso. Si sporse, rimanendo nascosto dietro una roccia.

Osservò la giovane leonessa leccare suo fratello Mufasa. La criniera rossa appena accennata di Scar gli ondeggiava sul capo. Il leoncino si rotolava e mordicchiava la zampa della sua futura compagna.

Scar assottigliò gli occhi e digrignò i denti, facendo un basso ruggito.

“Abbiamo lo stesso maledetto padre, ma tu hai tutte le fortune. Tu sarai re, tu sei forte, tu sei riconosciuto come coraggio, tu hai lei” sibilò. Si acquattò a terra.

“Tu non amerai mai Sarabi quanto me” sibilò.

                                                          

[106].

  
  


     
Essendo un film di animazione, lo inserisco qui, anche se non è Disney.

Toy Story.

Au. Perché si tratta della serie televisiva su cui hanno creato il giocattolo di Woodie nel film.

Woodie/Jessie.

Cap.39 I due cowboy

 

Woodie aprì le porte della miniera e si spostò di lato, facendo uscire la cowboy. La ragazza tossì un paio di volte, il suo viso era sporco di polvere. La sua lunga treccia rossa le ricadeva disordinata.

“Scusami tanto per il ritardo” disse Woodie.

Jessie gli sorrise e lo abbraccio.

“Grazie per avermi salvato, credevo che sarei rimasta per sempre prigioniera nella vecchia miniera” disse.

Woodie scoppiò a ridere. In lontananza si sentiva il nitrito del suo cavallo.

“I banditi che ti avevano intrappolato, avevano anche messo un serpente nel mio stivale. Perciò mi sono dovuto sbarazzare di lui, oltre che di loro” spiegò.

 

                                                          

[104].

  
  


     
Essendo un film di animazione, lo inserisco qui, anche se non è Disney.

Buzz/Jessie (Toy Story).

Au. Perché si tratta della serie televisiva su cui hanno creato il giocattolo di Woodie nel film.

Cap.40 Forte mancanza  
  
  
Buzz appoggiò la mano sulla telecamera e sospirò.  
  
“Qui in campeggio con la nostra nuova proprietaria, non si sta tanto male. Posso vivere una parte di quelle avventure che ho sempre sognato di affrontare. Certo, non sono nello spazio, ma non è niente male. Come quando un grande salto mi ricorda il volo. Solo che…”. Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.  
  
“Questo video te lo manderò subito. Il nostro vicino di casa rientrerà prima dal campeggio perché gli è venuto il morbillo e questa telecamera giocattolo è sua.  
  
Mi manchi, Jessie. Non vedo l’ora di abbracciarti, danzare ancora con te. Sei una ballerina di tango meravigliosa” sussurrò.  
  
  
[106].

  
  


     
Paperone/Amelia (Disney italiano) - Paperone riflette sul rapporto di odio/amore che ha con la sua rivale storica.  
Ooc.  
  
  
Cap.41 Riflessioni  
  
Paperone sfiorò la teca di vetro al cui interno era contenuta la numero uno e il becco gli fremette.  
“Per l’ennesima volta devo la vita ad Amelia, nonostante lei cerchi di separarci mia diletta” sussurrò.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò la mano, le sue piume erano arruffate.  
“Quella strega è mia nemica, ma allo stesso tempo spesso è stata mia alleata. Sembra avere il fuoco stesso del Vesuvio che le scorre nelle vene e in fondo vuole solo la ricchezza”. Sfregò il becco.  
“Anche io so cosa vuol dire vivere in povertà. Posso giudicarla così duramente per il suo desiderio di cambiare?” si chiese.  
  
[104].

     
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryAyTzGA-dk.  
Scritta per Stregattina che l'ha richiesta.  
Non è di animazione, ma è Disney. Fandom: Into the woods.  
Lupo cattivo/ Cappuccetto rosso.  
  
  
Cap.42 Little girl  
  
  


_Non sempre alla gentilezza corrisponde la bontà._

 

“ _Hello, little girl_ ” disse il lupo. Sorrise e piegò di lato il capo, facendo muovere le orecchie. I suoi canini aguzzi brillavano di bianco. Mise una mano sulla spalla di cappuccetto rosso.

La ragazzina deglutì rumorosamente, il cappuccio rosso sulle sue spalle ondeggiò.

“Con la pelle meravigliosa che hai e i capelli delizio... deliziosamente morbidi, ti starebbero bene dei fiori” sussurrò il lupo, con tono seducente. Le accarezzò la mano con cui teneva il cestino con la sua, coperta da un bianco.

< Sembra così gentile > pensò la giovinetta. Indietreggiò. < Nessuno a parte la ‘mamma’ è gentile con me > rifletté.

[103].

  
  


     
  


Fandom: La sposa nella roccia. What if.

SemolaxHuman!scoiattolina.

  
  
Cap.43 L'amore è più forte della gravità  
  
  


Re Artù si tolse la corona e si passò l’altra mano tra i capelli biondi. I suoi occhi arrossati gli bruciavano.

“Semola…” si sentì chiamare. Si voltò di scatto e vide una giovane donna dai setosi capelli castani.

“Tu chi sei? Come hai fatto ad entrare e soprattutto come conosci quel soprannome?” disse con voce rauca.

La giovane s’inginocchiò ai piedi del trono.

“Merlino mi ha indicato i corridoi segreti che voi, e Anacleto, avete creato nei vostri primi anni di regno. Sono venuta qui per rincuorarvi dopo la fuga di Ginevra vostra sposa” sussurrò. Sorrise. “E sono una ‘scoiattolina’ resa umana per amore dal mago nostro comune amico” spiegò.

 

[110].

 

     
Aristogatti.  
Georges/Adelaide.  
  
Cap.44 In the past  
  
  


Georges osservò la ballerina avanzare verso di lui, la francese aveva le labbra rosso fuoco e i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

La raggiunse e le porse una rosa rossa.

“Accetti questo dono da un giovane avvocato che, stasera, vedendo il suo grande debutto, ha compreso che la sua vita non potrà essere completa se non riuscirà a conoscerla” disse.

“Il mio nome è Madame Adelaide Bonfamille. E sono lieta di conoscerla, signor?” domandò la giovane, prendendola la rosa, priva di spine, con la mano coperta da un guanto candido.

“Georges Hautecourt. Accetterebbe di ballare con me?” chiese lui.

“Con piacere” rispose Adelaide.

  
[106].

  
  


     
Zootropolis.  
JudyxNick.   
  
★Autore: Milady Silvia  
★Fandom:  Zootropolis.   
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 105.  
★ Prompt: Prenotare l'albergo online e ritrovarsi in una camera più bella che in foto.  
★ Bonus: Rifiuti riportati in spiaggia dalla corrente.  
  
  
Cap.45 Vacanza poliziesca  
_  
_  


“Non ci credo, questa stanza è meravigliosa” disse Judy. Si affacciò alla finestra, afferrò il davanzale con entrambe le mani e saltellò, le orecchie ondeggiavano.

Nick alle sue spalle si leccò le labbra e si passò la lingua sul canino aguzzo. Osservò il mare oltre la giovane coniglietta.

< Chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Quando l’ho prenotato online, l’ho preso solo perché costava poco. Questa camera è mille volte meglio di com’era in foto > pensò.

“M-ma quelli… sono rifiuti riportati dalla corrente. Evidentemente non usano i depuratori, andiamo ad indagare” disse Judy.

“Tu non te la sai proprio godere una vacanza, carotina” borbottò Nick.

[105].

  
  


     
Scritta per#grayoloturia. Giorno 8: Ricorda il tuo primo trauma da libro/film/TV.  
Ammetto che quando ero molto piccola, non capivo cose come 'Mufasa è davvero morto' o 'La madre di Bambie non tornerà'. Sono venuti dopo, anche se non per questo hanno bruciato meno.  
Quindi il mio primo trauma è stato 'particolare'.  
Bianca e Bernie sono stati la mia prima shipt e sinceramente per me, il triangolo con Jake, fu quasi un tradimento. Anche se ora so che in quel film c'era di molto peggio.  
  
  
  
  
Cap.46 Jake della Terra dei Canguri

  
  


Jake si tolse il cappello a falde larghe che indossava, se lo portò al petto e si piegò in avanti.

“È un onore avere una perla rara come lei. Questi luoghi non sono degni della sua bellezza, ma mi permetta di farle da guida” disse con voce seducente.

Bernie cercò di avvicinarsi, ma fu allontanato dalla coda dell’australiano.

La russa arrossì e ridacchiò, coprendosi il musetto con la zampina. La sua pelliccia candida si muoveva mossa dal vento.

“Lei è davvero simpatico e gentile” disse. Si raddrizzò il cappellino di pelliccia viola e batté le palpebre.

Bernie osservò Bianca e digrignò i denti.

[103].

  
  


  
  


     
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EV_WV-aJGs.  
Donald Duck/ Daisy Duck, badromance.  
  
  
Cap.47 Vanità  
  
Paperino raggiunse Paperina correndo, sorridendole.  
"Daisy, mi si è rotta la macchina. Scusa il ritardo" disse.  
Paperina schioccò la lingua sul palato, facendo sbattere il becco, su cui spiccava il rossetto.  
"Ti avevo detto di buttarlo quel macinino" si lamentò.  
Paperino le porse un fiore, il gambo era spezzato a metà.  
"Ti ho portato questo" disse.  
Paperina prese il fiore e gli tirò uno schiaffo.  
"Tu mi tratti sempre male. Preferisco andare al ballo con Gastone" ringhiò. Si voltò e si allontanò, facendo risuonare il ticchettio delle sue scarpe.  
< Il mio cuore si spacca sotto il peso di una vanità insoddisfabile > pensò Paperino.  
  
[102].

  
  


     
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhkSOFi8EdE.  
Crossover.  
Meridia/Biancaneve.  
  
  
Cap.48 Libere  
  
"Ho sempre pensato di voler semplicemente sposare il principe, ma quel giorno, quando mi sono vista con il vestito, sono scappata via. Non voglio più essere una semplice principessa da salvare.   
La matrigna mi ha imprigionato, i nani mi hanno sfruttato e il principe mi considerava solo un oggetto da collezione.   
Voglio essere libera" sussurrò Biancaneve.  
Meridia le sorrise, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli vermigli.  
"Perché tu sei simile a me.  
Nessun matrimonio, nessuna gabbia, nessuna prigionia. Trasforma la tua rabbia in qualcosa di diverso. Mostra ciò che sei realmente" rispose.  
Biancaneve le sorrise, prendendole la mano.  
  
[100].

  
  


     
Scritta per Stregattina che me l'aveva richiesta.  
Mi sono ispirata a una cosa che viene dal romanzo.  
Fandom: Il libro della giungla.  
  
  
Cap.49 La pantera prigioniera  
  
  


“Mowgli, devi decidere a che mondo appartenere. Tu sei un cucciolo d’uomo e sei attirato da loro e da quella giovane ragazzina umana. Se la ami, va da lei. Altrimenti dimenticala e comincia a vivere seguendo le regole del mondo selvaggio. Basta trucchi da uomo, dimentica il fuoco” disse Bagheera.

Mowgli si sedette accanto a lei e sfiorò la pelliccia nero pece, sentendola morbida sotto i polpastrelli.

“Sei sempre così saggio. Spero un giorno di venire rispettato come te” sussurrò.

“Io sono nato ‘schiavo’ degli uomini e quelli come me, senza la saggezza, non sopravvivono” rispose la pantera nata in cattività.

[101].

  
  


  
  


     
Scritta per Stregattina che me l'aveva richiesta.  
Fandom: Peter Pan.  
  
  
Cap.50 Inganno

Uncino versò il vino in due calici d’oro e appoggiò la bottiglia su un tavolinetto più minuto, adiacente al pianoforte e la chiuse con un tappo di sughero.

Trilli si accomodò su di esso, il labbro sporto in fuori e la schiena curva.

Uncino si mise al pianoforte ed iniziò a suonare, Spugna nascose una bottiglia di rhum in un vano segreto dello strumento.

“Madamigella, domani partirò e non vi potrò più vedere. Peter rimarrà al vostro fianco, nonostante abbia preferito ‘quella’ Gwendy. Che desidera solo portarvelo via” sussurrò mellifluo. I baffi gli tremarono.

“Oh, numi, piangete. Non temete, io vi sono accanto, mia donzella” mormorò.

[106].

  
  


   

Crossover tra Pocahontas e Cenerentola.

  
  
  
  


Cap.51 Pulizie

Ella sospirò, passando lo straccio sul pavimento, pulendo le impronte di fango.

"Dovresti proprio usare le scarpe. O almeno di lavarti i piedi" si lamentò con voce roca. Alcune bolle si alzarono dal pavimento, la figura della giovane si rifletteva tra gli effetti arcobaleno di quest’ultime.

Pocahontas ridacchiò e si grattò il collo dalla pelle abbronzata.

"Scusami, devo sembrarti una selvaggia" ammise, abbassando lo sguardo.

Ella le sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Tranquilla, cerca solo di stare attenta" disse, raddrizzandosi la fascetta bianca che le teneva i capelli. "Sei troppo buona" mormorò la nativa americana.

"Cerco solo di essere gentile" rispose Ella.

[101].

Inizio modulo

  


Fine modulo

  
  


  
  


   

Crossover tra Biancaneve e Cenerentola.

  
  
  
  


Cap.52  Gentilezza

Snow versò l'acqua nella bacinella davanti alla casetta degli uccelli.

"Temo che Gas Gas abbia spaventato uno dei miei piccoli amici" ammise. Sporse le labbra rosse a cuore e sospirò.

"Lo rimproverò, promesso" disse Ella. Si mise una ciocca color grano dietro l'orecchio, la luce del sole la faceva brillare di riflessi color oro.

"Però non essere troppo severa. So che in realtà è un topino dolcissimo" si raccomandò Snow.

"Te lo prometto" le rispose Ella con tono gentile. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi bluastri.

Snow chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, le sue gote si tinsero di rosa.

 

[100].

  
  


  
  


   

Big Hero 6.

  


★Autore: Milady Silvia  
★Fandom:  Big Hero 6.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: 29\. Serate universitarie.

Cap.53 Hiro all’università

  


“Sì, zia, certo che mi diverto qui. Le serate universitarie sono davvero divertenti. Io e i ragazzi rimaniamo a studiare fino a tardi. Honey porta i frappè per tutti e Wasabi controlla che non ci facciamo male” disse Hiro.

“Chiacchierate anche, suppongo. Ricordati che siete giovani, non potete solo studiare” disse la zia. Si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, il gatto sulle sue gambe faceva le fusa.

“Certo. E spesso usiamo Bymax per fare calore. Ci stendiamo su di lui e, quando fa freddo, è proprio un toccasana. Vorrei che queste serate non finissero mai” rispose Hiro.

< Avrei voluto che mio fratello potesse viverle con noi > pensò.

  


[110].

  
  


   

Flynn/Rapunzel. Fandom Rapunzel, l’intreccio della torre.

  


Cap.54 Baci bollenti

  


Flynn mise le mani sulle spalle di Rapunzel e la premette contro il muro, si piegò leggermente in avanti e le mise la fronte sulla sua.

“E se adesso ti rapissi, principessa? In fondo sono un ladro e un mascalzone” sussurrò.

Rapunzel ridacchiò e gli ticchettò con l’indice sul naso.

“Oh, io pensavo che il malvivente fosse quello col nasone dei manifesti” lo punzecchiò.

“Questo è stato un colpo basso” borbottò Flynn. Premette con il proprio corpo su quello di lei, era bollente rispetto a quello della giovane. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga, Rapunzel ricambiò, socchiudendo le labbra.

  


[101].

  
  


   

Fandom: Frozen. Kristoff/Anna.

  


Cap.55 Il cuore del ghiaccio

  


Anna afferrò il braccio di Kristoff e lo strattonò, facendolo abbassare. Inciampò, cadde e fece precipitare anche lui.

“Auch” gemette Kristoff.

Anna si mise in ginocchio sul suo petto, gattonò fino al suo viso e, chinatasi, lo baciò.

“Ti amo!” trillò, abbracciandolo.

Kristoff le accarezzò la testa e le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Anche io, mio piccolo fenomeno della natura. Però sei più disastrosa di una valanga. Tu e tua sorella siete due fenomeni glaciali e naturali…” gemette.

Accarezzò il viso della fidanzata con la grande mano callosa.

< Anche se, per me, sei tu bella come il cuore del ghiaccio > pensò.

  


[103].

  
  


  
  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXN_1a0qe5g.

Fandom: Frozen. Elsa/Hans.

  


Cap.56 Rosso come il desiderio

  


I fiochi di neve rosso sangue ondeggiavano nella stanza, illuminando la penombra.

Gettavano ombre vermiglie sui due amanti stesi nel letto, Elsa sentì il respiro di Hans alle sue spalle.

Hans le sfilò il velo azzurro semi-trasparente e le abbassò la spallina del vestito. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate e le sue iridi erano liquide.

Passò lentamente la lingua sulla pelle pallida e gelida della signora delle nevi.

Elsa rabbrividì di piacere e ghignò, metà del suo viso brillava di riflessi carmini.

“Ti desidero sopra ogni altra cosa, mia regina delle nevi” mormorò Hans. Si leccò le labbra voluttuosamente. 

  


[102].

  


   

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it! 

★ Fandom: Dragon Trainer.  
★ Numero Parole: 108.  
★ Prompt brevi: 19. Gamba di legno.

Hiccup/Astrid.

  


Cap.57 Non sono come gli altri

  


Hiccup le passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, le tolse la ciocca da davanti al viso e le sciolse la lunga treccia, sfilandole la fascetta di pelle marrone. Le accarezzò le guance pallide, le sfiorò le labbra rosse e scese a passarle le dita callose sul collo.

Astrid lo aiutò a sfilarsi la protesi di metallo e lo aiutò a stendersi.

“Perché non usi una normale ‘gamba di legno’ come gli altri Vichinghi? Sarete in due in tutto il villaggio ad averla di metallo e la tua è anche… insolita” mormorò.

Hiccup le passò le mani sui fianchi.

“Io non sono come gli altri” ribatté. La baciò.

  


[108].

   

Crossover 5 leggende/Brave.

Jack/Merida.

  


Cap.58 Come un orso

  


“Beh, non potevo aspettarmi che tu avessi un buon carattere, principessa. Tua madre è un ‘vero orso’” la punzecchiò Jack.

Merida afferrò il suo bastone con entrambe le mani e gli diede una leggera botta sulla testa.

Jack mugolò e se la massaggiò con tutte e due le mani, scompigliando i propri capelli bianchi dai riflessi argentei.

“Selvatica come sempre” gemette.

Merida sbatté il bastone a terra e alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi e scompigliati boccoli rossi.

“Se proprio vogliamo paragonare un mio parente a un orso, direi che quello che più ci va vicino è mio padre. Per cacciarli entra nella loro psiche” ribatté.

  


[107].

  
  


  
  


   

Hanno osservato che alle volte il leone capobranco fa finta di soffrire quando il cucciolo lo attacca per gioco. Probabilmente un modo per aiutarlo al combattimento.

Fandom Re Leone.

  


Cap.59 Le finte di Mufasa

  


Simba si arrampicò sulla testa del padre, si acquattò sentendo la criniera del genitore solleticargli il ventre e balzò. Gli afferrò l’orecchio con entrambe le zampe e lo mordicchiò.

“Ti ho sconfitto” mugugnò Simba, continuando a rosicchiare.

Mufasa iniziò a fare dei finti ruggiti di dolore, che risuonarono tutt’intorno. 

“Oh, è finita! È terribile! Fate cessare quest’agonia” finse di lamentarsi.

Zazu roteò gli occhi e dimenò la coda, sospirò socchiudendo il becco e negò con il capo.

< A cosa mi tocca assistere? Un grande re, simbolo di una grande monarchia, che si riduce a fare il pessimo attore > pensò.

“Ho vinto!” si vantò Simba.

  


[106].

  
  


  
  


   

Sinbad/Esmeralda.

Crossover tra Il gobbo di Notre Dame e Sinbad il marinaio.

Mermaid!Au.

  


Cap. 60 Esmeralda, la sirena

  


Sinbad guardava il soffitto della nave sopra di sé, la luce delle lampade ad olio faceva brillare l’oro dei suoi orecchini. Si portò la bottiglia di rhum alle labbra e allungò la mano, accarezzando i capelli morbidi e setosi della giovane al suo fianco.

“Non potevo desiderare una compagna d’avventure migliore di te” sussurrò.

“Chissà a quante donne lo hai già detto, capitano” disse Esmeralda, le sue iridi color smeraldo brillarono.

Sinbad versò un po’ del liquore sulle gambe della giovane, facendole trasformare in una coda viola.

“Tu sei l’unica sirena e, oltre che mia amante, sei il mio vice. Non riuscirei a gestire questa ciurmaglia senza di te” disse.

  


[110].

  
  


  
  


   

Fandom: La sirenetta.

Female!Eric/Male!Ariel.

  


Cap.61 Il sirenetto

  
  


_Like the oceans dancing with a storm, I will dance with you / While my waves enclose you ‘til you’re warm, like the water’s glue / Hold your breath and let me count to three, when you really know it’s right / Take my hand, we’ll dive into the sea (“Mermaid” – Skott)._

  


Aron piegò di lato la coda da sirenetto, strofinandola sulla sabbia della battigia, i granelli s’infilarono tra le scaglie verde-acqua. Accarezzò la guancia di Erica, sfiorandole gli scompigliati capelli mori.

“Ti ho vista ballare, rassomigliavi a uno stupendo oceano in tempesta e avrei voluto avere le gambe solo per danzare con te. Vorrei che tu potessi venire con me, nelle profondità” sussurrò. Le sfiorò la mano con la propria.

Erica mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, riprendendo e scorse il viso del giovane in controluce. Lo udì cantare e avvampò.

< Questo ragazzo mi ha salvato dall’annegamento. Ed è così bello > pensò.

  


[102].

  
  


   

Ariel/Belle.

Modern!AU.

 

Cap.62  _You give me your eyes, give me your smile_

 

Belle aveva il viso coperto dal libro e avanzava, leggendo. Andò a sbattere, gemette e scostò il libro, abbassandolo.

“Ahy” gemette un’altra giovane.

Belle le porse una mano.

“Scusami” disse. Arrossì guardando gli occhi azzurri della giovane, i capelli vermigli che le incorniciavano il viso.

“Anche io ero distratta” ammise Ariel.

Belle si mordicchiò il labbro, guardando l’altra sorriderle.

“Sei nuova?” le domandò.

“Si vede così tanto?” chiese Ariel, massaggiandosi il collo.

Belle le prese la mano nella propria.

“Posso farti da guida” le propose.

Ariel guardò gli occhi castani dell’altra, dai riflessi ambrati.

“Ne sarei felice, grazie” ammise gentilmente.

 

[100].

  
  


  
  


   

Adam/Belle; Gastone/Belle oneside.

Modern!AU.

 

Cap.63 Il figlio del presidente

 

Gastone si appoggiò contro la propria Ferrari ridendo rumorosamente, stringeva una lattina di birra in mano.

“Pupe, gestire una ditta non è per niente facile. Devo sempre sapere cosa fare” disse. Si abbassò gli occhiali da sole e fece l’occhiolino a una delle tre gemelle dai lunghi capelli biondi intorno a loro.

Notò Belle e, ghignando, la raggiunse.

“Oh, bellezza. Ti va di fare un giro con me?” le domandò.

Belle stringeva una sacca colma di libri al petto.

“Mi dispiace, ma la ragazza sta con me” disse un’altra voce maschile.

Gastone sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo un giovane in giacca e cravatta.

< Il figlio del presidente! > pensò, rabbrividendo.

 

[110].

  
  


   

Mulan/Shang.

Fandom: Mulan.

 

Cap.64 Mulan

 

Shang sfilò la maglia di Mulan e le posò una carezza sulla spalla, passandole le dita sulla pelle. S’inginocchiò davanti a lei, mentre Mulan gli passava la mano tra i capelli.

“Che tu sia Ping o Mulan, quello che importa è il tuo spirito.

La tua bellezza non è solo esteriore, è anche interiore” sussurrò il generale. Chiuse gli occhi e posò le labbra sulla ferita di lei.

“Il mio miglior guerriero. Il fiore che spazzò via gli Unni”.

“Un fiore?” chiese Mulan, sorridendogli.

“Mulan significa ‘bocciolo di magnolia’ e tu sei sbocciata nella battaglia” rispose Shang.

“Anche grazie al mio ‘addestratore’” disse Mulan.

 

[104].

  
  


  
  


   

Fandom: Pocahontas.

Coppia: Pocahontas/JohnSmith.

 

Cap.65 Destinati a stare insieme

 

Pocahontas accarezzò il viso di John, scostò le ciocche bionde dal suo viso pallido, sentendole morbide sotto le dita abbronzate.

“Preferisco morire domani che vivere cento anni senza conoscerti” le disse John Smith. La sua maglietta candida era strappata e mostrava la pelle del suo petto.

< A farci incontrare sono stati gli spiriti della terra e mia madre nel vento. La freccia sembra volermi guidare fino a lui > pensò Pocahontas.

“Non posso lasciarti” disse.

John strofinò la guancia contro le dita di lei.

“Non mi lascerai mai. Qualsiasi cosa accada sarò al tuo fianco, per sempre” promise, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

[102].

  
  


  
  


   

Fandom: Il pianeta del tesoro.

Jim!centric.

 

★ Autore: Milady Silvia   
★ Fandom:  Il pianeta del tesoro.   
★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 103.   
★  Prompt Parole: 35. Balene spaziali.

 

Cap.66 Splenderai

 

Jim allungò la mano oltre le grandi vele a energia solare, sfiorando lo spazio. Fissava le immense balene spaziali volare tra i pianeti. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, la luce dei soli lo faceva splendere.

 

“ _Un giorno, Jimbo, brillerai anche tu” disse il vecchio pirata._

_Jim gli appoggiò la testa contro il ventre rigonfio._

_Il cyborg gli appoggiò la mano sana sulla testa._

 

“Capitano!” si sentì chiamare.

“Arrivo! Stavo controllando che le balene non dessero fastidio alla nave” rispose Jim. Indossava i vestiti candidi del comandante di marina. Ridiscese le paratie, i corti capelli castani gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

 

[103].


	2. Cap.67 Da cuccioli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Plando.  
> Robin Hood / Lady Marion da Robin Hood.

Cap.67 Da cuccioli

 

Robin dimenò la coda e allungò la zampetta verso l’amica, sorridendole.

Marion ridacchiò e la strinse con la propria, lasciandosi guidare attraverso gli alberi del giardino, tenendo la gonnellina sollevata con l’altra zampa.

Il cucciolo la portò con sé fino a un laghetto, al cui interno gracidavano le rane.

“Ti ho salvata” si vantò.

La chioccia li guardava con finta aria severa, un leggero sorriso sul becco.

“Davvero, mio eroe? Da cosa?” chiese Marion.

Robin si grattò la guancia.

< Giocare con lei è divertente, ma fa sempre tante domande > pensò.

“Dai pirati” inventò.

“Ecco il tuo premio” disse Marion e gli posò un bacio sul muso.

 

[108].


End file.
